


The Way of the Force

by saradathesalad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Force Ghost Shenanigans, ManDadlorian, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Yoda is a Troll, absolutely no canon from the sequels, in this story han solo juggles, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradathesalad/pseuds/saradathesalad
Summary: When Din had been told by the armourer that he would have to find the Jedi, he had expected a long and arduous search with little success and much frustration. After all, the Jedi were supposedly near extinct. He had certainly not expected the location of an ex-Rebellion Jedi to be revealed almost immediately by Cara Dune as he was about to leave Navarro.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Luke Skywalker, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 42
Kudos: 574
Collections: Movies





	The Way of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm out here writing this cause I just really like the idea of Din and Luke meeting and also I cannot get this plot out of my mind. Idk how often I'll update but I am determined to finish this story so. We'll see. 
> 
> I suppose I should mention the timeline. So I believe that the Mandalorian happens about 9 years post Return of the Jedi, which would be about 11 ABY. Ben was born about 1 year post ROTJ (about 3 ABY). Luke has been doing the Jedi Training for about 5 years. So at the beginning of this story, Luke and Leia are 30, Din is 37, Han is 42 and Ben is 10. Oh and Baby Yoda is 50 adjacent.
> 
> Sidenote, due to the fact that I haven't seen TFA or TLJ since they came out in cinema, I spent about an hour before writing this convinced that Luke had just exiled himself to the place that he'd taught Ben Solo and the rest of the force-sensitive kids, so like. In TFA when everyone was looking for his map it was just to the place that Leia and Kylo Ren already knew about. And they had just been very dumb and had not checked there. When I found out this was not the case I was very disappointed because the comedic potential was just wasted. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

When Din had been told by the armourer that he would have to find the Jedi, he had expected a long and arduous search with little success and much frustration. After all, the Jedi were supposedly near extinct. He had certainly not expected the location of a Jedi to be revealed almost immediately by Cara Dune as he was about to leave Navarro. 

The offhanded “Oh, you’re going to look for some Jedi, right?” from Cara while they finished packing supplies onto the Razor Crest was met with a nod from him. She smiled and answered the unasked question with, “There was a Jedi in the Rebellion. Luke Skywalker, he blew up the first Death Star. Last I heard he was starting to train more Jedi somewhere on Yavin IV. I’m not sure if that’s still true, but it might help to start there.”

Din paused packing the boxes in shock. Was it really going to be that easy? He didn’t know how to react. “Thanks,” he managed to get out and resumed packing the boxes, his mind full of questions about the immediate future. Cara nodded in acknowledgment of his thanks, then proceeded to continue to work in silence.

They finished packing quickly, and before he knew it, he was standing outside the Razor Crest ready to say goodbye to Cara. It was a weird feeling, leaving Navarro knowing he no longer had any real reason to return. The covert was gone, he was no longer working with the Bounty Hunters Guild in any official capacity. He was no longer tied to this planet. If he wanted, he could never come back. The feeling was odd. 

“Good luck with your journey, Din Djarin,” Cara said, reaching over to shake his hand.

“Good luck with your new job, Carasynthia Dune,” he replied, grabbing the extended hand.

He let go and gave her a final nod before turning and walking up the ramp and into the Razor Crest. He paused at the top of the ramp and gave the surface of the planet a final once-over. He didn’t know when he’d see this planet again, and so he decided to take it in in its entirety for perhaps the last time. He took a deep breath and closed the Razor Crest up. 

Time to find this Luke Skywalker.

****

Luke was having a difficult time for many reasons. The first and foremost was that he was training 17 children to become Jedi, and all 17 had decided that today they would stage a revolt. He had been floated into a tree by several of them working together, while the rest gleefully played some twisted version of tag which somehow incorporated the use of the force. Once the older younglings had managed to get him stuck at the top of the tree, they had joined their younger co-conspirators in playing force-tag. 

The biggest betrayal of all was, of course, his nephew Ben, who seemed to be the organizer of this event. Luke knew he would regret letting Ben teach the younglings how to do basic lightsaber movements the day before, but he hardly expected this to be the result. Luke glared at his laughing nephew, who was currently being chased down by his closest friend Michael. Ben caught his eye briefly, stuck his tongue out, and kept running. Luke sighed.

Why had he decided to teach again? Yes the Jedi order was nearly extinct and it didn’t seem as if anyone else was going to step up to teach more younglings the force, but why did it have to be him? Yoda could have appeared in ghost form to train small children. You didn’t need to be physically there to teach a child how to levitate rocks. He supposed that the parents may think their child was insane, but still. Luke didn’t think he deserved to be floated and stuck in a tree by a group of 3 to 12 years olds who were convinced that they needed a day off of training a week after they’d had a month-long holiday. Children.

Luke began to climb down the tree, growing sick of the height. He had made decent progress, however, there was still a long way down. The trees on Yavin 4 were very tall. One of the younglings noticed him climbing down and instead of staying silent, decided to condemn Luke to a day sitting in a tree with the words, “Master Skywalker is climbing down!”

The game of force-tag halted, and the children who had floated him up the tree in the beginning destroyed all his progress by floating him right back to where he started. They resumed their game without care. Ben once again stuck his tongue out at him. Luke let out a heavy sigh, deciding to give up. The younglings would bore of games eventually and would return to their parents. He just had to wait it out. In the meantime, he would try to contact Yoda again. 

The loud yells of the younglings below were quite distracting, which was not what he needed right now. He had been unable to contact Yoda’s ghost for the past week, after he’d disappeared in the middle of a conversation with the words, “Interesting, that is.” Luke needed all of his concentration to try and get Yoda’s attention, which was a struggle as he was stuck in a tree with rowdy children below. He gave up on this endeavor as well after about 20 minutes of fruitless attempts to contact Yoda. Luke hoped wherever Yoda was, he wasn’t dealing with any small, force-sensitive children.

After about 2 hours of being stuck in the tree, Elapciso, one of his younglings parents, walked into the clearing where, normally, morning training took place. The Twi’lek looked around, clearly confused, before spotting him in the tree. She looked like she wanted to laugh, but instead, she turned to face the younglings. 

“Excuse me!” she yelled, hands on her hips, “Why is Master Skywalker stuck in that tree?”

The younglings halted their game, looking vaguely guilty. None of them spoke, all avoiding eye contact with Elapciso. She turned on her daughter.

“Well, Otigrolut? Do you have an answer for me?”

The eleven-year-old grimaced at the floor. “Well, we wanted to have a day off of training, and we knew Master Skywalker wouldn’t let us. So, uh. We floated him up the tree?” she told her mother.

Elapciso frowned slightly. She looked up at Luke, who had been descending the tree since Elapciso had called the youngling’s attention. He seemed irritated. “That’s certainly no way to treat the person who’s teaching you how to use the Force. And you just finished your holiday last week! You had no reason to do this. Please, bring Luke down from the tree, and he can decide what your punishment is.”

Luke was floated out of the tree by Ben himself. It was in moments like this one where Luke was very, very glad that he and Leia had decided that they should let the younglings families join them to live on Yavin IV. The parents had managed to get him out of many situations in which the children decided that they enjoyed anarchy a bit too much. He would have to get Elapciso some good wine as a thank you for saving him from another five hours in that godawful tree.

When he was returned to the ground he adopted his most serious face. “Younglings, what you have done today was highly disrespectful and was most certainly not the actions of future Jedi.” The younglings looked sadly at the ground. “That being said, it is understandable to want a break. You may have the rest of the day off, however,” the cheers of the younglings cut him off and he frowned, raising his voice, “However! Tomorrow you will be working extra hard! An extra hour of training in the evening. Now go away, all of you!” 

The younglings scattered, as if afraid of him changing his mind. He wouldn’t. He didn’t think that he would be able to deal with them any longer that day. He strolled over to Elapciso, who was waiting for him with an amused look. He looked around for Otigrolut, only to find she had fled with the rest of the children. 

“Dealing with children is harder than I expected when I started doing this. It’s been five years, and I’m still not used to it,” he told her.

She snorted at him, letting out the laughter that she had been holding in since seeing him draped over the top branches of the tree. “Children never get easier, Luke. Trust me when I say that. At least you can always give them back at the end of the day. Well, not your nephew of course, but at least you don’t have to raise seventeen children all the time.” 

Luke nodded in acknowledgment of her wise statement. That was very true. He couldn’t imagine doing this without the families of the children supporting him. “Thank you for getting me out of that tree and reigning them in, I owe you,” he told her.

“Would you consider coming to the dinner Barad is hosting tonight?” she asked immediately. 

  
Luke sighed. While he appreciated their support, he preferred to avoid spending long amounts of time with them. He found it difficult to just talk to people who had had completely different life experiences to him. He was a novelty to them. A Jedi with many interesting stories. He had no intention of spending his evening recounting every battle he’d been in again.

“I’m sorry, Elapciso, but unfortunately I am busy tonight, but I do hope you have fun,” he told her. She nodded.

“Well, I should have known better than to hope. Have a good evening Luke,” she waved in farewell and went after her wayward daughter.

Luke was left alone in the clearing. He rubbed his face. “I’m getting too old for this,” he grumbled. He walked towards his home, which was near the tree he had been stuck in. Once inside, he made a beeline towards his bed, on which he collapsed. Immediately, someone knocked on the door. Groaning, he stood up and made his way back towards the door. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t another one of the parents coming to invite him to the dinner. Elapciso was the only one who didn’t press, the others were more persistent.

He opened the door, with several excuses as to why he couldn’t make it to the dinner, but once the door was open the words died on his lips. In front of him stood a mud-covered Mandalorian holding a sack.

“You’re a Jedi right?” the Mandalorian asked. Luke nodded. “Great. My kid can use the Force. Can you teach him?” he turned what Luke had assumed was a sack around, revealing what seemed to be a baby version of Master Yoda.

Well, this was going to be interesting. At least he had a genuine excuse to not go to that dinner now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder where Yoda's gone.
> 
> Next chapter we return to Din and Baby Yoda on their adventure to Find Luke Skywalker, Space Twink.
> 
> I wrote most of this listening to the Cats, Frozen 2, and John Mulaney and the Sack Lunch Bunch soundtracks. I might be losing my mind. Anyway I hang out on tumblr at [saradathesalad](https://saradathesalad.tumblr.com) if ya wanna chat :)


End file.
